When Opposites Are Permanently Attracted
by drakkensdouble21
Summary: Kim and Shego are starting to realize that they have much more romantic feelings for each other than they thought.
1. Attraction Reaction

Disclaimer:All sources are acredited to the Disney Channel Original show, Kim Possible.

When Opposites are Permanently Attracted

Chapter 1Attraction Reaction

At the Possible residence...

"Oh, c'mon, Kimmie; it's just a kiss," Shego whined. "What's wrong with that? I mean, you wore my clothes, which by the way, green and black works for you." Disgustedly, Kim snapped, "Uh... No! A kiss and wearing your clothes are so two different things." She held up two fingers for emphasis. "Besides, I didn't CHOOSE to wear it. Drakken MADE me wear that hideous outfit." Shego was taken aback while Kim continued, "If IT were up to ME, I'd have burned that contraption that you call clothes a long time ago." Shego batted her eyelashes in the puppy dog pout gesture. Furiously, Kim growled, "Not the puppy dog pout." She gasped, "That's MINE"  
Both girls remained silent for a couple of seconds until Shego broke the silence in a coo, "Pwease?" Mumbling to herself, but loud enough for Kim to hear her, Shego said, "Besides, I thought you said, quote unquote, "Green is the new black"  
"Oh, all right," Kim mumbled dejectedly, then snapped, "Just cut it OUT already"  
"So, I was thinking..." Shego said. She ran her hand up to Kim's shoulder. "Maybe, we could... y'know, go steady?" In a shocked manner, Kim stuttered, "St... St... Steady? What are you talking about"  
Seductively, Shego replied, "Y'know. Steady"  
Kim was freaked out by the situation and showed it by exclaiming, "Whoa, hold on, Shego. Don't you think you're moving a little"  
Shego silenced her with a kiss. When she broke the kiss, she questioned, "Fast?" She arched an eyebrow at the red head.  
Kim, in a stunned manner, stammered, "Uh... yeah, well, looks like you got your kiss," Kim said, her voice rising slightly in octave and speaking faster with each word, "so I guess you'll be leaving, now?" "Actually, your 'Mommy' invited me to stay for the night," Shego replied in a playful tone.  
Kim stomped into the living room and yelled, "MOM! Why did you tell Shego she could stay the night"  
"But Kimmie. I thought you and Shego were playmates," Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckled.  
"PLAYmates? Mom, we're not even friends; we're Enemies! What makes you think we'd be friends if we we're enemies"  
"Shego told me," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, nonchalantly. "But, seriously, I didn't know. I thought Shego was telling the truth when she told me that you two were friends."

In Kim's room...

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"You rang?" Shego asked slyly.  
"I... You think I... I did WHAT?" Kim growled deep in her throat.  
"Awww, 'little Kimmie' is mad." Kim shot her the nastiest look she could muster. Upon catching the look, shego asked, "What"  
"You know WHAT"  
"I just thought your mom should know the truth, Kimmie." Kim was infuriated beyond all reason and could barely hold her temper in check as thoughts of strangling the raven haired woman crossed her mind. "The TRUTH. She can't handle the truth! And another thing: HOW could you lie to her like that"  
"But h... I mean, I just don't understand how I was lying when I was telling the truth. After all, we ARE playmates, right Kimmie?" Kim rolled her eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead.  
"Whatever, that may be the case, but she'll find out when I think she's ready. You got that, or do I need to spell it out in crayon, like usual"  
"What? First of all, are you implying that I'm stupid? Secondly, if she's going to find out when you're ready, when will that be, hmmmm?" Shego asked, exasperatedly in one long breath.  
"Uh... sometime... soon," Kim answered, sheepishly.

The Possible Family Living room...

Mrs. Dr. Possible was relaxing on the sofa after a hard day's work, when she heard her daughter scream from in her room. She chuckled, "Huh...? Kimmie is so silly sometimes. I'll never understand teenagers."

drakkensdouble21 comments:

First off, I'd like to thank my co author, ravenvixen, (author of Security Blankets or Security's Blanket?) for all her help on this story.

Secondly, don't be afraid to give either one of us your questions, comments, or concerns.

Now.  
About the story: In the beginning of the story, Kim and Shego's little "scene" is set in the Possible family household, though not one certain place. The other scene where Kim is back in her room: The reason behind them being in Kim's room is because Kim thought her mom would not hear her althugh it's obvious that Mrs. Dr. P. could hear her daughter from miles away.

TBC... 


	2. Glowing Green Goddess vs Black

Disclaimer:Refer to disclaimer in chapter 1. 

When Opposites are Permanently Attracted

Chapter 2Glowing Green Goddess vs. Black and Blue Dimwit

At Drakken's Lair...

"SHANNON ELIZABETH GOMEZ!" Drakken screamed, "Where were you?"  
Shego turned and glared, furiously at her employer. She answered, "Two things. First, the name is Shego! Got it? And second, don't ever use my full name, again, or I'll kill you. You got that, you blue freak?" She continued, "And thirdly..." Shego was cut off. She sighed, "What now"  
"Um, you said only two things," Drakken stammered.  
Shego silently counted to ten allowing her urge to blast her employer through a wall to dissipate before she continued, "And thirdly," she said, allowing for NO interruptions, "Who do you think you are? My father"  
Drakken growled, "No, I'm your boss, and I have a right to know where you've been, seeing as how 'I' hold your paycheck"  
Shego's eyes glowed with green fire as she exclaimed, " That is a LOW blow! Even for you"  
Drakken continued where he left off, "I've been waiting here for three days, not knowing if you were okay or not. I have a tendency to worry, and plus we are already behind schedule on my new world domination scheme. All because YOU were OUT"  
"Oh, pipe down, Dr. Do-nothing"  
"Pipe down?" He paused for a minute, taking in what he just heard and then repeated himself, "PIPE DOWN? You have me worried sick, and you ask me to PIPE DOWN"  
"Yeah, did I stutter? Now, are you going to pipe down or not? Or do I have to make you, Father?" Shego accentuated the syllables in her last word, and she allowed green flames to envelope her hands for emphasis. She stormed out of the room, headed toward her own quarters in the tiny lair.  
Drakken was not expecting her to walk off. He half expected her to blow him through a wall instead. In a begging whine, Drakken, called out to her, "Shego, wait. Come back." Shego stopped, midstep, turned around sharply and glared daggers into her employer. "Look, you little WORM. I'm going to my room to pack because starting..." She stopped and glanced at her watch for a few seconds then continued as her watch beeped, "NOW, I'm officially ON VA...CA...TION, meaning no Dr. D and his STUPID world domination plans which NEWSFLASH: NEVER WORKED, becuase if they did, you'd be running the world, but the only thing I see you running is your mouth!" Shego paused to take a breath and gather her thoughts, "Besides, since when is it any of your DAMN business what I do?" She walked off to pack as Drakken followed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him behind her and spun suddenly as she screamed out, "Do you have a problem"  
"Shego, I make it my business because I worry about you. Besides, how will I ever succeed in my quest for world domination or against Kim Possible, without you"  
"WELL, I wish you wouldn't worry so much. Look, if it'll get you off my ass, I was with Kimmie, ya happy"  
"Kim Po... Po... Possible...?" Drakken stuttered.  
Mockingly, Shego replied while rolling her green eyes, "Yes, Kim Po... Po... Possible. What's it to you, DADDY"  
Drakken was fed up with the situation, and blew a gasket, "Alright, you want to call me daddy, I'll treat you like MY 'little girl', and THAT'S IT! I've had it with your sass! If I hear just one more word from you, just ONE more sarcastically smart-assed word, little missy, it's over my knee for you. Oh and another thing, YOU'D BE SO FIRED"  
Shego looked repulsed as she inquired, "You're going to put me over your knee? Ewww, that is SICK and WRONG on so many levels. And another thing, you're going to fire me? That's no skin off of my nose. I'll just go live with Kimmie. That way, your 'little girl' won't be here for you to spank, DADDY," Shego said, allowing sarcasm to drip into her words.  
Drakken gasped as he crawled on his hands and knees toward the green and black clad villainess, "You wouldn't... You... You... You couldn't... How could you go live with... with HER? I need you"  
"I can... and I WILL! Besides, you're powerless to stop me." Shego's hand glowed green as an emphasis. She continued, "Besides, I thought you had henchmen"  
In a pathetic, defeated, plea, Drakken whined, "Well, yeah, I do, but they're USELESS"  
Shego growled, "Tough luck, LOSER; put them to good use, anyway"  
Drakken moaned, "But why"  
"Why?" Shego questioned, "I'll TELL you WHY! Because I QUIT!" She stormed out of the lair, lugging her suitcase behind her, and slammed the front door closed, nearly ripping it off of it's hinges.  
When she reached the end of the lair's sidewalk, she groaned and about faced. She headed back into the lair. Drakken turned away from her, with a glowing smile (not visible to Shego) and said, "What? Back so soon? Did Kimmie not want you"  
Shego ignored his question and replied, "By the way, I almost forgot. You can send my last check to the Possible residence in the mail." She turned around, placed a hand atop the doorknob, and turned it. As she was about to open the door, a thought struck her. Without turning toward Drakken, she beamed, "AND it HAD BETTER be there, too. OR ELSE." Her hands flared up in green flames, and she flashed the 'slashed throat' gesture and applied the proper sound effects. Then Shego stormed out of the front door, without a care in the world.

drakkensdouble21:

Well, if it isn't obvious, Shego is now living with Kim, and I would also like to point out that, yes, A Sith in Time, Sick Day, and many other episodes were referenced in this chapter (Please read the disclaimer in the first chapter). You may be able to think of others that I referenced, and if so, you can leave them in a review. Please and thank you.


	3. Two for Torcher

When Opposites Are Permanently Attracted

Chapter 3: "Two For Torcher"

"Shego" Ms. Possible bellowed, "There's some mail here for you!" Hearing this the tweebs came running in, "Did we get anything, mom?" asked Jim, "Ooh Shego got a raise!"

remarked Tim.  
Shego jumped up and flew down the stairs, "Thanks," she said and returned to Kim's room.  
(back in Kim's Room)  
"Heard ya got some mail Shego," Kim said, "Who's it from?" she quizzed.  
Shego rolled her eyes and replied "it's from Dr. D" she snapped, "Dr. D?" Kim said half puzzled, seeing this Shego clarified, " Dr. Drakken" she said, under her breath she mumbled, "and I thought dr. d was the dumb one.  
Kim pouted then continued, "So he does pay you" Kim teased back at her.  
Sarcastically Shego quipped, " Yeah well I don't work for peanuts" and began to read the note attached to the check:  
"Dear Shego,  
Please come back it's just not the same without you, I know I'm lazy but I'll change... honest, please reconsider"  
Yours in evil Dr. Andrew Theodore P. Lipskey A.K.A. Dr. Drakken E.M.M "Wow" Shego said, "Dr. Drakken has a long name, I mean I never really knew how long it was" she said, no wonder he went by Dr. Drakken, instead" she finished "Uh... Doy!" Kim sneered, Shego turned around in a flash with the worlds most annoyed look " you did NOT just DOY me little Missy" Shego hissed.  
" Uh... yeah I think I just did, what ya gonna do" Kim teased.  
"Oh ho ho ... your goin' down now princess" Shego chimed, and leapt toward Kim, anticipating this, Kim moved to the other side of the bed. Shego back flipped over the bed landing lightly on her toes behind Kim, gripping her in a devastating bear hug.  
"What now princess" Shego said triumphantly, Kim wiggled and squirmed vigorously to free herself, grunting endlessly, frustrated Kim growled, "Get off"  
Shego replied "n'yeah... what's a matter too much for ya" she sad slyly, Kim continued struggling "Your testing my patience Kimmie!" Shego said "stop wiggling like a worm under a rock, or else I'll employee my

friend" she said raising a hand for emphasis and wiggling her fingers.  
Kim began to squirm harder for she knows what Shego is implying. "That's it Kimmie" Shego growled fed up with Kim's consistent

moving and began tickling her relentlessly.  
Shego tickles Kim making her squirm and laugh uncontrollable; she rolls on the ground trying to escape the wrath of

the tickle master.  
Together they bump Kim's nightstand causing the lamp to come crashing to the floor,  
"Shego, hahaha, stop, hahaha, please" Kim begged between laughing spurts.  
Alarmed at the crash Mrs. Dr. Possible raced upstairs "girls what happened" Ms. Possible asked, Kim was quick to

reply even with her sides splitting, "it hahaha, wasn't my fault. hahaha" Kim replied, Shego noticed this and piped up " don't look

at me, it's her fault" she said pointing.  
Mrs. Dr. Possible's eye trained themselves on Shego questioningly, Shego shrugged and said "huh... who knew

Kimmie was so ticklish". Kim laughed aloud " mom help" she wailed, Mrs. Possible cringed "ooh...sorry Kimmie, can't. Dinner is

in the oven and...I think I hear the bell now" Mrs. Possible turned to leave when suddenly she stopped mid stride and said

"Whatever you mess up you clean up girls"  
She looked at both of them, and in last ditch effort to get help from her mother Kim pleaded " mom... please... help me!" "Sorry

Kimmie" Mrs. Possible apologized " I'm sure you deserve what ever Shego is doing to you" Mrs. possible said moving out of the room, just then she peeked in and

said "oh Shego try lower... say ... the ribs?" and with that she turned to leave. "Mom!" Kim shouted "your supposed to be on my

side, not hers" "now why help my little bubble butt, when I know she's getting her just deserts" Mrs. possible cooed softly.  
Hearing this Kim's cheeks turned fire red with embarrassment, as she begins to push her mother of her room.  
"Okay bye, yeah good bye mother!" Kim growls embarrassed.  
"Bubble butt" Shego inquired devilishly "I'll definitely have to remember that one," she said trying her best to suppress her laughter.  
"Oh... don't even think about it, SHANNON!" Kim blasted "because I've got a website and I'm not afraid to use it!" By this time Kim was dawning the same look Shego gives Drakken when she outsmarts him. "How...where...did...how did you

figure that out!" Shego sputtered in rage "oh...I da know may be this!" Kim said sporting a dreamy grin, she sighs, "Shannon is

such a lovely name" " that bumble brained air headed dumbass" Shego shouted in fury " I told him NEVER! to use my full name

for ANYTHING!" at this point Shego was the maddest Kim had ever seen, and blasted as loud as she possibly could "so help me

If I get my hands on that dimwitted, no nothing, lamebrained, empty headed, ponytail wearing, shitbag of a man I'll rip him limb

from limb" after hearing all this Kim was so awestruck she crept over to the bed and hid under the covers, as already pissed as

she was when Shego noticed Kim was missing she walked over to the bed grabbing hold and incinerating the bed sheets, with a

smirk she remarked " what the hell are you hiding from?" shaken Kim peeped "you!" she said weakly. Shego took about two

hours to calm down from her ill-begotten rage. it was at this time that Kim decided to test Shego's ire, she began chanting

"Drakken and Shego sittin in a tree K - I -" Kim teased in a sing - song voice before being trapped and muzzled by Shego's hand.  
" that's enough Kimmie" Shego snapped, just then she felt a bit of moisture on her hand and looked down in confusion, and then

she heard Kim giggle and she drew back her hand forcefully and screamed at the red head "eeewwww, that is SO gross, not

to mention immature pumpkin" Shego hissed in disgust. then she continued, 1st off if I wanted a slobber bath, I would have asked

commodore puddles, and second if you EVER pull that again I'll tickle you so hard you'll need new underwear when I'm through

with you" she threatened and thought to herself loud enough for Kim to hear her. "now what to do about right now?" just then

she snuck behind Kim and tried to get her yet another crushing bear hug, but this time Kim ran off out of her room screaming

"you'll have to catch me first!" deviously Shego retorted "look at her run when she knows the no WAY she's escaping THAT

easy" and she took off after Kim down the stairs at a leisurely stroll. in a hurry Kim flew past her mother in the kitchen and said

"hi mom...bye mom... if you see Shego don't tell her where I am" and with that ran out the back door nearly running THROUGH

IT on her way out.

a few minutes later Shego nonchalantly walked into the room and asked "ya seen Kimmie anywhere" without turning from the

stove Mrs. possible pointed to the back door and replied "out back!"

"thanks" Shego said as she went out the back door. she shut the back door behind her and surveyed the backyard.

drakkensdouble21:  
well if you're reading this chapter now it's because for a while there I had the third chapter written but not typed and I didn't get

the ability to type and post my chapter on fan fiction until recently this year the first two chapters were typed and posted by my

co - author ravenvixen.

R&R please and thank you p.s. NO FLAMES OF ANY KIND!  
thanks dd21 


End file.
